The Box of Chocolate
by Bluer than Blue
Summary: This is a collection of short stories of how the Seigaku's Tennis Club regular member get thier box of chocolates.
1. Chapter 1

**The Box Of Chocolate (Chapter 1) ****Hazukashii na!**

The tennis court is as quiet as usual, like it always did every morning. Tezuka raised his left arm and looked at his wrist watch. It read 6:30. Still early for the morning practice. And as expected, he is always early than the set time for morning practice. As a captain he needs to set a good example to the team. Tezuka sighed for a moment then shifted his gaze from the watch to the tennis court that was still empty. He was about to leave and headed for the tennis locker room to change on his regular tennis uniform when he saw something that caught his attention or could that be someone? He was not quite sure. The morning fog was blocking the clear view of that object. He didn't bother to check that out.

He quickly changed to his regular jersey then headed to the court. He started warming up before the other members came. He was on his last routine, which is running laps around the court after series of stretching, when he noticed that the figure he saw a while a go is not an object but more likely of a girl who was sitting on the bench. She was seated there peacefully facing him, arms wide spread on the back support of the bench and her head leaning on her left shoulder. By the look of her, you can tell that she was unaware of Tezuka's presence. He had the impression that she was careless, having seated that way was too inappropriate for a girl.

Tezuka took a deep breath before running for the tenth laps. He was already used to it. He'd been doing this since he joined the tennis club. Running laps around the court was like a vitamins that was needed to be taken religiously. That's how he view it. It kept him fit and toned for the past three years. It helped him coped to situations that almost drained out his strength during official matches. He was on his twentieth laps when he was destructed by something. It's not that he intended to look at it or he wanted to look at it but since she was facing her while her thighs were wide spread, it can't be help that her position was already revealing her underwear under the skirt, considering the length of the skirt of Seigaku's uniform.

It would be unkind for him to ignore her in this situation especially for a man like him who was raised to be a gentleman. Something should be done . This was humiliating for the girl. How come she was so careless! He jogged towards the girl. Her eyes were shut and her hearing was blocked by the earphone that was tucked on her ears. She was clueless about his presence. Tezuka cleared his throat but the sound from the earphone was too loud to have the meek sound of his throat be heard by her.

"What do you want?". Tezuka was somehow surprised by the girl's sudden burst. The girl must have sensed him, and her voice was not very welcoming. Tezuka could feel annoyance and irritancy on her voice. He cleared his throat again before saying something. The girl was surprised upon seeing Tezuka's face. She removed the earphones as he intently looked at her.

"It's blue with lace." Tezuka can't think of the easiest way to say it but those words were the first words that came out of his mind. The girl was more confused than before with his reply. Tezuka was still calm and poise, as always. He turned his back to the girl and slowly jogged away to continue his running laps that was interrupted a minute ago.

Tezuka gave her one more look. The girl was still clueless of what he was talking about. The girl still didn't get it. He pointed out his finger on the girl's thighs. She followed to where the direction of Tezuka's index finger was pointing out. She leaned forward then curved her back down so she can have a better view of her thighs. The color of her face suddenly displayed thousand shades of red as she observed her position. Her thighs were wide spread and almost revealed the blue and lacy underwear beneath it. She quickly changed her position and sat with straight back and legs intertwined. She tried stretching out his skirt, trying so hard as if it would stretch out. _It's very embarrassing_. _How can I be so careless,_ she said to herself.

"Don't let your guard down", Tezuka said, much to her surprised, much to his disappointment She let a small smile left her lips while raising her left arm to scratch the back of her head. _How embarrassing._

"Gomenasai!", she said as he slowly jogged away.

". . . . . " as he took one last glance at her. His face didn't show any reactions at all. He was calm and cold all through out. His reactions shocked her. He continued running laps again. She watched as the image of Tezuka disappeared into the fog. Still feeling sorry for herself, she stood up and looked intently at the box of chocolate she held in her right hand. It was a simple box, so small that you can hide it in your palms clasp together. Good thing he didn't see it. Well, she thought he won't even bother to know whom it is for if he saw it. She'd been observing Tezuka and it was today when finally she decided to ask him but it turned out to be a disaster. _Sigh. I wonder what he thinks of me now. _She put the earphone back, trying to shrugged off the event that took place between her and Tezuka. But it won't leave her, even for a second, making her unease. _Good music_. Yes, good music would usually calm her in stressing situation like this. That's why she couldn't leave it . That's why she always brought it with her.

"Let me see here. " _, _as she scanned the list of the songs. She was drifted away once more as she listened to the 11th tracked on the I-pod. The melody of the song was so relaxing and for a moment it made her forgot what had just happened. She hummed softly as she exited the tennis court.

"_. . . Sometimes, I see you, and you don't know I am there  
And I'm washed away  
By emotions I hold deep down inside  
Getting stronger with time  
It's living through the fire . . ."  
_

She kept on playing the song repeatedly until she memorized the whole lyrics already. She found comfort on those words. They expressed the feelings that she can't say to Tezuka. It described exactly what was the situation between her and her beloved bochou. It's as if the song spoke up for her.

_Tezuka_. Then she stopped walking along the hallway. It made her heart ached. The stabbing pain in her heart was back again as she whispered his name. Something inside her would burst any moment. This feeling she kept for him was so overwhelming that it was eating her up. Tezuka won't never, by any chance, know her. They both go to the same school but they're too far from each other. It seemed like they belong to two different world. He didn't know that she exist and she thought he won't even bother to know her existence.

She could see him from afar, silently watching him from a distant with her heart's contentedness and that's enough for her. They would met eventually but differences always set them apart. Though he's near and she can see him from here, he was still far. She tried to reached out for him but things got worse. Sometimes she wished she was like him : popular, good at everything, intelligent, nice, like by all, almost perfect, aside from the fact that he was good looking.

Their lives were too different. His was complicated while hers was simple. He was aloof and loner, and his classmates, as she would her them call him, dubbed him as the 'The Anti- Social Bochou of the Boys Tennis Club'. This was the reputation he built for the past three years with his calm, emotionless, stoned, stoic face. He never smiled making him more mysterious and appealing to girls. He was popular and well- respected and was one of the most sought after guy in school. His school day was busy from morning till afternoon with all the tennis practices and activities for the preparations of National Tournament. Aside from being the president of the Student Counsel he still needed to attend some issues outside school and home responsibilities.

While she was the type of girl that you won't care knowing and if by any luck you've met you would forget her eventually for she didn't have a striking personality. Her life was just like the other average students at school, the only slight difference was that she was often bullied and was the target of mishaps of other students. Her life was plain. She has no friends. Her day evolved at school and at home. Sometimes she helped at her Aunt's flower shop if she had spare time after studies. Every now and then she attended the English club meeting, the only club she'd joined since her first year at Seishun Gakuen. She was not intelligent, she was not good looking, and the list go on with the opposites of what Tezuka is and what he has. She was afraid of asking him and it took her sometime to have the courage, but when she did, it turned out to be the worst.

She thinks her situation was hopeless when an idea strike her head. _Kami-sama, please help me. _She closed her eyes as she silently prayed. Once done she curved her lips up, a smile slowly showing up on her thin pale lips. She took a deep breath, as she gained her confidence back.

Meanwhile, the regulars started to show up one after the other, of course with the exception of Momoshiro and Echizen who always came to school together. The fog that once engulfed the place had just disappeared. "Run 20 laps around the court" can be heard on the left side of the court where the bench was located. "Hai", all the regulars chorused. They were all on the same pace, all avoiding Inui's weird-tasting concoctions as the penalty for the last to finish the laps.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

**The Box Of Chocolate (Chapter 2) Fuji's Chocolates**

"Tadaima", Fuji said as he opened the door. He bent down to untie the laces of his shoes, then carefully removed them. He decided to put them on the corner like he always did. He was greeted by his sister who was wearing an apron with a big apple design on the center.

"Where's mom and dad?" Fuji asked his sister after noticing that their parents were not home.

"Shusuke, don't you remember? It's mom and dad's 25th wedding anniversary." She was a bit annoyed. How come his brother forget.

"Yeah, I know but they usually celebrate at home , with us." That explained it. It's not that he forgot, it's just that this time their parents decided to celebrate it differently from what they're used to. She was somehow relieved. _I'll scold him if he forgot._

"It was special because it's their 25th years together. They need sometime alone to celebrate it."

Fuji is often seen with a calm and content expression on his face, with his eyes seemingly closed from lightly smiling. Yumiko knew his brother so well. But something was so strange about him today. She could sense it the moment Fuji arrived home from school. He still wore his signature 'smiling face with eyes close' look but there's something different. That she can't figure out. Yes, he's the same only this time he looked much happier.

He looked at Fuji again, still smiling. He was carrying a big paper bag on his left hand while his right hand carry a small red box wrapped with a cute little blue ribbon.

"So, it's the same as last year" Yumiko said, commenting on what Fuji was carrying. She didn't bother to ask what's inside that paper bag. She would probably have guessed it right.

"Yeah but this year I received more." _So I was right. It was the same as last year._ That bag contained chocolates from his fan girls. Every year , during this particular day of the month, their home became a host for ants for a week because of Fuji's chocolates. There were chocolates everywhere: inside the fridge, the kitchen cabinet, his room, everywhere. There came a point in Yumiko's life that she got so sick of them. Fuji still received chocolate every now and then for no reason at all, even if there's no special occasions. Her brother must be very popular and those chocolates proved it. Her attention was taken by the box his brother hold on his left hand. Could it be that it was special he decided to show it off? Or could it be that the bag was full and could no longer made room for another one?

Fuji was about to leave for his room when he was interrupted by his sister.

"Fuji . . . ", his sister was looking at him and the box he was holding.

". . .", he was waiting for his sister to say something.

"Never mind . . . Dinner will be ready by seven." She now headed to kitchen to continue her cooking. He was on the third step of the ladder when an idea strike him. He looked at his sister. An evil aura was surrounding him. Fuji was nice but sometimes he can be as sadist and naughty as he can be. It was usually hid by his calm face. Behind those closed eyes were his plans that he could execute any time soon. Fuji was very surprising person, one time he was an angel next thing you knew he was already a devil. No one knew exactly what was playing inside the tensai's playful mind. Poor Yumiko. She was about to taste Fuji's capricious escapades and 'sweet curse'. You should not let your guard down!

"Onee-san, would you like to try some?", offering her sister the chocolates inside the red box he hold on his right hand. He placed the bag on the first step of the ladder so he could hold the box with both hands. He hold it this way so her sister could have a better looked on what's inside.

"Naah, it's OK." Yumiko said as she waved his hands to indicate that she was not interested in trying those chocolates. _But my! They looked so tasty. _For a moment she was tempted but thinking about the fats those sweets contained, she backed off right away. She shook her head left to right so she could get her mind off those mouth watering chocolates.

"Come on. It was good. I promised." Fuji was teasing her more. No. She must not gave in to his request. But the more she resisted the more he insisted. She was becoming more suspicious of his actions. It's like he was into something. It was confirmed when she saw him grinned evilly. But something made her change her mind. It's the look on her brother's face. Her other half kept on convincing her to stop. _Yumiko, aren't you aware of what he was capable of? why there's a sudden change? _

It's because it's Shusuke. The reason is that simple. And no one in the family can resist his charm even their parents especially when he's into something (or on playful mode). He won't give up unless you did it first. She was wondering how his brother got that convincing power, or rather that persistent power. _Of all the people in the world, why did Kami-sama chose my brother to received this gift which is too much to our displeased. Why had my brother been blessed with so much?_ He's not dangerous but more often than not his actions were nothing but childish which caused chaos that has traumatizing effect on the victims.

"OK but just one. Let me see . . . " She lost again to Fuji. _Why can't I resist him? _She studied the content of the box. There were what she believed chocolate doughnuts, chocolate chip cookies in cacti and tennis racquet shapes, and the center of attraction was a small chocolate mousse cake topped with chocolate chips crumbs, all arranged properly, in a way they would looked more alluring. _Nice packaging. The way they were arranged made them more appealing._

She decided to have the chocolate chip that was placed in the middle of the mousse cake for some added effect. She picked it up using her index finger and thumb, in a very girly and fashionable way. _It looked so cute_. Since it was so small it won't do her much or any harm at all. Just a piece of it won't made her gain weight. She carefully studied it first, looking for any trace of flaws. _Perfect_. She opened her mouth and slowly dropped the chip on her mouth.

She was munching the chocolate chip when something made her tongue uncomfortable. It was hot at first then it became a suffocating heat that burn her throat and pass through her esophagus then down to her stomach. Now she could feel the heat on her face and it moved up to her head so fast. She could feel the hair on her skin stood up as if something creepy and spooky was lurking inside the room. Thick smoke was coming out of his nose and ears. It was like there was a forest fire inside her body. She dare not to speak afraid that fire would come out if she did, enough to burn the whole house down. She tried to shot him a death glare but her eyes were hot as well and she can't help but to cry which caused stray tears to somewhat soaked her eyes that lessen the impact of the glare. _I won't let you get away this time. _She was paralyzed. She was shouting in her mind. _I SWEAR YOU"LL HAVE MY REVENGE!_ Her face was as red as blood, triggered more by the wrath against her brother. She opened her eyes but the scorching heat made it a painful task. The next words Fuji uttered shocked her.

"Ah, before I forgot Onee-san, all of these were made of wasabi, coated or dipped in chocolate". He has a weird taste bud, everyone knows that but didn't he forgot that she has high intolerance to spicy stuff? He was satisfying himself with those chocolate-coated wasabi while his sister was suffering. Then before his one-san could do anything, he hurriedly went upstairs where he met Yuuta. _Another victim_. Before he could even asked him, he had already eaten the largest cactus cookie. Like him, Yuuta has a soft spot for sweets but not this kind of sweets. And the same thing happened. Just re-read the above paragraph. Fuji, playing innocent _again_, went down to see how it was going between the two of them. He loved what he was seeing.

"Maybe I was a slept by the time mom and dad arrived. Please say my greetings for them. Don't worry I'll greet them first thing in the morning then hand them my gift personally. And . . . OH, I'd really love to eat your cooking Onee-san but I'm not hungry. Thanks ". He almost stumble himself down as he run. Good thing his tennis skills really paid off. His flexibility always came in handy whenever he needed it. Once inside the room, he remembered the bag of chocolates he left. _It's OK. As long as I have this specially made chocolates_. He was indulging himself when his mind drifted off to the person who gave him this sweets. He forgot to thanked her. So ashamed. _I have plenty of times tomorrow to thank her. _Then he burped. It was so cute to see him burped. How come it's so cute when it's Fuji while it's so gross and disgusting when it's done by a different person. He was already highly intoxicated with chocolates when he dozed off. He had fallen a slept while eating. Sweet dreams, Fuji and good luck tomorrow. He was unaware, clueless of what awaits him. He had to be prepared and hope his skills would save him.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


End file.
